


Then He Woke Up

by TeaAndDefiance



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys Kissing, Evan is a nervous boy, Evan is a pure ball of sunshine, Evan likes trees, I'm obsessed with DEH, M/M, Probably ooc, They're both cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndDefiance/pseuds/TeaAndDefiance
Summary: Evan hadn’t expected Connor to say yes when he asked him to hang out, let alone in the woods. It was just an open field enclosed by several tall trees, an odd location to want to hang out in, but Connor knew about Evan’s weird love for trees. Evan seemed happy there so who was he to argue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently discovered Dear Evan Hansen and I'm obsessed with this ship. I probably wrote Connor out of character lol.

        Evan hadn’t expected Connor to say yes when he asked him to hang out, let alone in the woods. It was just an open field enclosed by several tall trees, an odd location to want to hang out in, but Connor knew about Evan’s weird love for trees. Evan seemed happy there so who was he to argue. They picked a spot on the top of a hill and sat in the grass, taking in the view of the seemingly endless sky, which had been surprisingly clear. The lack of clouds made the sun especially bright so that they had to shield their eyes with their hands to see what was on the horizon. Connor didn’t say much actually, he mostly just sat and listened to Evan speak about anything and everything, nodding every so often. There really wasn’t any topic they couldn’t discuss, telling dumb jokes, and talking about what they’ll do after school. It was pretty obvious that the two liked each other, obvious to everyone else but them, however, they danced around that fact. The fact that Connor would smile fondly at the shorter boy when he began to slip up his speech and ramble, and the fact that Evan’s speech would stutter around him and his nerves would act up. Evan, quite frankly, found himself pathetic. Hopelessly pining over one of your best friends, nice one, Evan. 

        He hadn’t emailed the other in about a week, not wanting to seem clingy or anything, so he seemed to ramble when they got the chance to speak in person. He hardly noticed he had stopped talking about two minutes ago and was now staring at the barely noticeable freckles that punctuated the longer haired boy’s face, who then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. 

        “What’s up?” He asked.

        ‘ _ Shit, you’re staring.. _ ’ “Oh, nothing!” Said Evan, his face turning his signature colour of red, “Just- are you sure you don’t mind being here? People think this stuff is boring, right?” 

        Connor looked around for a moment and Evan fears he might be right, until he finally speaks, “No, I can see why you like it here.” he shrugs, “There really isn’t a place I’d rather be.” 

        He hears the other boy’s sigh of relief, “Me too.” Evan mutters and tries to subtly shift closer to Connor to lean into his shoulder.

        They sit there quiet for a minute before Connor stands up, “I have an idea, follow me!” and before Evan could say anything, he began running toward one of the tallest trees. The shorter boy laughs and chases after him, “Try to keep up, Hansen!” he hears the other call with a smirk you could practically hear in his voice. When he finally caught up, Connor was already about a branch up the tree and extending a hand downward as an offering of help, “I wanna see how the field looks from up high.” he says. Evan takes his hand and lifts himself up onto an unsteady branch, accidentally squeezing Connor’s hand out of nervousness until he found his balance. 

        They climb higher and higher, one branch to another until they reach an open spot close to the top. He sits down on the branch to give himself more stability and Connor takes the one next to it, suddenly noticing the way the entire sun shines on the other boy’s face, it brought out the blue in his eyes and damn it, it wasn’t cute, it wasn’t. 

        “Didn’t think you had it in you, sunshine boy.” Connor teases, unintentionally playing around with the new nickname. Evan gives a shaky laugh, partly out of the fear of falling and partly because of the name. Was it a bad time to mention he didn’t exactly enjoy heights? 

        “Sunshine boy? That’s a new one.” He chuckles, tightly grabbing onto Connor’s forearm to keep from shaking and falling. 

        “Yeah, the sun is shining on your face, it makes your eyes look pretty.” He really hadn’t meant to say that last part, but fuck it. 

        Evan’s grip on the other’s arm tightens, he’s afraid now, if he fell from this height he’s surely break something. ‘ _ Wait, he thinks I’m pretty? _ ’ “You think.. Y- you’re pretty too! I mean, that sounds weird, oh god. I didn’t mean to make it weird!” He stuttered out only to be interrupted by a hand resting itself on his shoulder. 

        “Hey, calm down, it’s not weird.” he said with a soft smile, their faces now so close that he could feel Connor’s breath on his face. He was unable to speak for a moment before realizing he was being leaned into a kiss. 

        Evan nearly falls off the branch right there, but Connor keeps him still. After a small short circuit in his brain, Evan finally pushed back and kissed him, it was short and sweet. Then they break apart, and apparently not even a kiss can keep Evan from nervously rambling, “Do you-? I- uh..” a sweet sigh comes from Connor, well, at least it’s endearing. 

        “Yes, now hush, sunshine boy.” He smiles.

        Then he suddenly feels his branch give way and he’s on the ground. Quite honestly, this situation would be fairly humorous if his left arm wasn’t burning with pain and going numb. His vision goes a little fuzzy and he finds he can’t speak, “Evan?” but he hears someone approach him. “Evan!” The voice sounds familiar, but it’s not Connor. 

        “Evan, get up!” He is then shaken awake by a pair of hands on his shoulders and he shoots up off his bed, breathing heavy. He’s met with the sight of glasses and flannel, it’s Jared. They must have fallen asleep while writing on his laptop the night before. “You were like, freaking out in your sleep, you alright?” 

        Evan takes in the sight of the room for a moment and realizes he still can’t move his wrist, “Yeah- yeah, I’m fine, just a weird dream..” he sighs, looking down at the cast wrapped around his left arm. There’s a name written on it in large letters, reading, “Connor” with a small heart drawn next to it. 


End file.
